Moon Song
by dagomir
Summary: Co jeśli... inspirowany Księżycową Piosenką Varius Manx ficzek X/F... OOC i to bardzo :P


Nad kamiennym ołtarzem unosił się puchar z wodą, a wokół niego w opętańczym tańcu wirowały smocze kapłanki. Obserwował je w milczeniu, z planu astralnego, dopóki jedna z nich nie wyciągnęła dłoni ku kielichowi. Bóstwo wytypowało swoją ofiarę przebłagalną za zbrodnie na Starożytnych. Ale on nie mógł się zgodzić, by to właśnie ona. Pojawił się na świętej polanie, przerywając rytuał. Ci, którzy czuwali nad jego porządkiem, zareagowali błyskawicznie i spętali intruza świetlistą, poświęconą liną. Mógł się bez problemu uwolnić, ale wolał poczekać na rozwój sytuacji.

Gdy zaprowadzili go do pustej sali, poczuł, że coś jest nie tak.

-Otoczyliśmy to miejsce barierą antymagiczną. Nie działa tu żadna magia, również wrodzona magia ras.

Spróbował. Rzeczywiście - całkowicie odcięli go od mocy i od astrala. Był bezbronny jak dziecko.

-Poczekasz tu na proces - rzucił jeszcze strażnik, zamykając drzwi.

Sytuacja nie wyglądała za dobrze.

-Po co ci chleb i woda?! Przecież dobrze wiem, że nie potrzebujesz pożywienia.

-Masz rację. Ale nie było innej drogi...

-Drogi do czego?

-Do ciebie.

Zaskoczył ją. Zamarła, a on wykorzystał tę chwilę. Wyciągnął ze skrytki przy pasie sztylet i przytknął jej do szyi.

-Krzycz - szepnął.

Nie musiał tego mówić. Zrobiłaby to i bez jego zachęty. Krzyk ściągnął uwagę strażników.

-Wypuśćcie mnie albo ją zabiję!

Wiele ryzykował. Zwłaszcza jej życie. Wprawdzie została wytypowana do złożenia ofiary, ale jeśli będą woleli ponowić rytuał wyboru...

Chwile oczekiwania na powrót posłańca, którego strażnicy pchnęli do Najstarszego. Wreszcie nadeszła odpowiedź. Strażnicy cofnęli się i pozwolili im przejść.

Zaraz po opuszczeniu bariery przykuł kobietę do siebie za pomocą energetycznych więzów.

-Jeśli zechcecie, znajdziecie nas bez problemu.

Pojawili się w górskiej jaskini.

-I co teraz?

-Poczekamy. Twoi powinni być tu najpóźniej jutro wieczorem.

Siedli pod ścianą. Czas płynął leniwie.

-Będziemy tak siedzieć?

-Możemy porozmawiać.

-Dobrze. Dlaczego mnie porwałeś?

-Sore wa himitsu desu. Moja kolej na stawianie pytań: dlaczego wróciłaś do świątyni po tym, jak poznałaś prawdę o Starożytnych?

-Zakładam, że będziesz mnie męczył, dopóki nie odpowiem? - potwierdził. - A więc dobrze. Wróciłam, bo oni się zmienili. Chcą odpokutować tamten czyn.

Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Złote Smoki i skrucha? To brzmi jak mroźny ogień...

Milczenie...

Zmierzch przyniósł ochłodzenie. Zaczęła drżeć. Sięgnął poprzez astral w przestrzeń. Po chwili miał już trochę chrustu, pled, bochen chleba i kilka innych potrzebnych rzeczy.

Rozpalił ogień i zarzucił jej pled na plecy. Po chwili zdjął również energetyczne kajdany z nóg. Na jej skórze dostrzegł ślady podrażnienia. Obmył je wodą, szepcząc przy tym:

-Wybacz... nie chciałem cię zranić. Czemu nic nie mówiłaś?

-A czy to by coś zmieniło - spytała z powątpiewaniem.

Udał, że nie słyszy.

Podgrzała mleko w czarce i dosypała do niego trochę ziół z sakiewki przy pasku. Upiła kilka łyków i podała mu napój.

-Spróbuj. Powinno ci smakować.

Wziął czarkę z jej dłoni i skosztował. Miała rację. Napój smakował raczej jak nektar niż mleko z ziołami.

-Dziękuję. Powinnaś się przespać. Będę czuwał nad ogniskiem.

Jej spojrzenie mówiło wyraźnie, że mu nie ufa. Położyła się jednak i pozwoliła okryć się pledem. Na granicy snu i jawy zdało się jej, że słyszy cichy szept... "śpij, maleńka... śpij... będzie dobrze..." ...Ale to chyba był już sen...

* * *

_Śpisz pięknie tak, po kątach cisza gra._

_Szkoda słów - resztę dopowie Księżyc._

_Śpisz, staram się oddychać szeptem..._

_

* * *

  
_

Siadł przy ogniu, podciągając kolana pod brodę i obejmując je ramionami. Chłód towarzyszący mu od dnia narodzin. Ten wewnętrzny chłód, który nigdy nie dawał się rozgrzać... Ten właśnie chłód przenikał go teraz do głębi jestestwa.

W ciszy przyglądał się twarzy śpiącej.

* * *

_...kiedyś znajdę dla nas dom_

_z wielkim oknem na świat._

_Znowu zaczniesz ufać mi,_

_nie pozwolę ci się bać..._

_...teraz śpij..._

_

* * *

  
_

Zajęczała cicho przez sen i drgnęła nerwowo. Wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził delikatnie jej policzek. Uciszyła się i uśmiechnęła lekko.

Znał ten uśmiech. I tęsknił, gdy mu go odbierano. Ale taki już był jego los...

_

* * *

Wiem, dobrze wiem, potrafię ranić tak jak nikt._

_Przykro mi..._

_Nie wiem, co robić, gdy płaczesz..._

_Już nie śmiejesz się jak kiedyś,_

_wszystko jest inaczej..._

_

* * *

  
_

Koszmary wróciły. Kouma-War nie da jej spokoju już do końca życia.

Wsunął się pod pled obok niej i przytulił do jej pleców. Mrucząc coś przez sen, wtuliła się w jego objęcia.

Pragnął, by ciepła i milcząca bliskość tej nocy trwała już na zawsze.

_

* * *

Kolejny raz proszę Cię_

_o ostatnią szansę..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kiedy się obudził, jej już nie było. Rozejrzał się. Stała przed wejściem do jaskini i wyciągała ramiona ku wschodzącemu słońcu.

Podszedł do niej po cichu i objął ją. Na chwilę zamarła i napięła wszystkie mięśnie. Wkrótce jednak rozluźniła się i wtuliła w jego ramiona.

-Myślisz, że przyjdą? - wyszeptała.

-Przyjdą. Nie zrezygnują z ofiary i możliwości pozbycia się plugawego demona.

-Nie mów tak... - odwróciła się i spojrzała mu w oczy.- Czemu stąd nie odejdziesz?

-Nie zostawię cię samej... Nie pozwolę im na ofiarę....

-Dlaczego...?

-Sore wa himitsu desu...

Złożyła głowę na jego piersi, a on rzucił gniewne i wyzywające spojrzenie Złotym, Karyou-samie, niebiosom i wszelkim mocom, które mogłyby próbować oddzielić go od kobiety w jego ramionach.

-Kapłanie Ciemności! Wyjdź stamtąd i wypuść naszą siostrę.

Nie musiał sprawdzać, by wiedzieć, że rozsnuli wokół niego ruchomą barierę antymagiczną. Wyczuł ich obecność dużo wcześniej i pozwolił im na wszelkie działania. Teraz spostrzegł znaczące spojrzenie kobiety, skierowane w stronę noża.

-Nie. Musimy do nich wyjść.

Pozwoliła mu objąć się ramieniem. Po wyjściu usłyszeli słowa Najstarszego:

-Dobrze. Za dwa dni odbędzie się egzekucja Mrocznego Kapłana, a po niej - złożymy ofiarę. Zostaw go i podejdź do nas, miko.

Nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

-Nie możecie go stracić...

-A to dlaczego, siostro w kapłaństwie?

-Ponieważ... ponieważ... - myślała gorączkowo.- Zostaliśmy sobie zaślubieni!

Wśród Złotych zapanował popłoch. Tylko Najstarszy zachował spokój.

-Jak?

-Prawem Kielicha.

-Demonie, czy piłeś z nią coś z jednego naczynia?

-Tak - odpowiedział, przypominając sobie czarkę z mlekiem.

Wydawało się, że ta wiadomość wstrząsnęła nawet Najstarszym. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać.

-Co z rytuałem?

-Nie przyjęła - wtrącił, patrząc dumnie w twarz Najstarszego. Miał rację - przerwał rytuał, nim zdążyła dotknąć pucharu, a co dopiero go spełnić.

Z prawami ustanowionymi przez Panią Chaosu nie mógł dyskutować nawet Najstarszy. Mrucząc pod nosem wycofał się z resztą Złotych.

_

* * *

Kiedyś znajdę dla nas dom_

_z wielkim oknem na świat._

_Znowu zaczniesz ufać mi,_

_nie pozwolę ci się bać..._

_

* * *

  
_

Obudziła się o świcie w gospodzie. Łóżko zajmowane przez jej... męża... było puste. Na nocnej szafce zauważyła rozbitą czarkę. A więc znał Prawo Kielicha. Skorupy czary, którą nie do końca świadomie zawarli ślub, oznaczały koniec ich związku.

Pomyślała o nim z wdzięcznością. Choć znowu została wędrowną kapłanką, bez domu i rodziny, otrzymała zarazem coś większego. Po raz kolejny otworzył jej oczy i obdarował wolnością.

Nie wiedziała, że czyjeś czujne oczy śledzą ją z planu astralnego... ani, że właściciel tego spojrzenia wróci, gdy znów jej coś zagrozi. Czuła jednak jego troskę i czułość. I obietnicę lepszego jutra, którą złożył jej bez słów...

_

* * *

Kiedyś wszystkie czarne dni_

_obrócimy w dobry żart._

_Znowu zaczniesz ufać mi..._

_

* * *

_

FIN

I kolejne opowiadanie, z którego nic nie wynika. Ale udało się napisać bez imion ^^

Pora na dedykację.... Hmmm.....

dla Buni, który pożyczył mi po Sylwku (dziś jest 26 lutego) płytę z Anitą Lipnicką.... Kiedyś Ci ją oddam :P (ps.09 czerwca - płyta oddana :) )

Dagomir


End file.
